Happy Feet: Chaos Theory -- Chapter 8: Thursday (Pt.1)
Soon, everything over the world was in darkness as light shut down, the dark ages had begun again. The only light now was natural, like the sun. And when it rose, they found out something else too, the ozone layer had been destroyed by an unknown force. Everything was leading to one thing. "Guys, I think something is wrong with the sun." Christina said, Jack and Vincentine got to work on reviving the power, but it was only an hour later that they managed to keep it stable. "Okay, so by all this, the whole magnetic field has destabilised, meaning that we now have zero protection from the sun, it also means that when it next releases a solar flare, anything electrical could go off, from light to-" "Nuclear missiles? And if so, where would they land?" Jack asked. "Random places, it depends on how strong the next solar flares are." Vincentine explained, since there was no stopping the sun, the Arcadians headed back to Arcadia Bay (or what was left of it). But once they got there, they heard news of a space craft being launched. They all watched the news. As the large space craft was revealed. Looking similar to the one they used to go around the black hole. "I'm here at the Earth Space Center as the Saviour spacecraft containing the DNA of every living organism will be launching in hopes of finding a new home to transport to." The news reporter said. "Well, that happened fast." Earl said. "It looks like it's ready to take off." The news reporter said. Then, it took off with a ferocious roar, rising high into the air. But then, after only a minute, it exploded in mid air. Breaking apart and debris rained down. "Oh no, the next solar flare is here, everyone, take cover!" Noisiv said. As everyone did, the solar flare hit the Earth, causing another discharge, but more powerful. This set off only one nuke, but from an unknown location, and it was heading over to one place in particular: The south pole. "Wait, ugh, the south pole?" Spring Bonnie said, remembering something else that she did under N.I.G.H. control. "What is it?" Vincentine asked, it was then she remembered. "We have to stop that nuke from hitting the south pole." Spring Bonnie shouted. "But it's a 50 megaton nuke! The so-" "The south pole is the worst place for it to hit, when I as under N.I.G.H. control, he made me forget something that I placed there, now I know what it is." "And that is...?" "Four lots of 50 megaton nukes!" Spring Bonnie said. If the nuke did hit, it would have a total energy of 250 million tonnes of TNT. And most of that is underground. The effects might be able to reach Arcadia Bay. "We're too late, we gonna have to evacu-" "In only 1 minute, we can't evacuate the entire population of Antarcti-" Everyone was interrupted by the blinding light coming from the south pole. But the sound was still making it's way. All of a sudden, the Earth beneath them shook so much that some of the cliffs around them broke. Looking at the live feed, everyone saw what was happening at the south pole: A massive fireball towering over 70 miles high, it was so bright that it looked to be night time. Jack quickly 3-D printed a massive ship (yeah, talk about random), and everyone in Arcadia Bay got onto it. As they sailed away, they saw how the remainder of Arcadia bay smashed into millions of icebergs as the ice behind it exploded form the explosion. That's how powerful it was. From space, the explosion was visible, 50 miles of the coast of Antarctica as destroyed, leaving only the centre of Antarctica intact. As the dust settled, they could see the mushroom cloud from the cruise ship. "Well, so much for a chilled out day." Vincentine said. The Arcadians glared at him. "What? I was only kidding." "Look guys, we need to see what went wrong there." Jack said. "Meaning that we have to go into the middle of the crater? How can we do that with all the radiation!?" Caris asked. Soon, they were all in a helicopter as they moved down near the crater. Nuclear – Mike Oldfield "Standing on the edge of the crater Like the prophets once said and the ashes are all cold now No more bullets and the embers are dead Whispers in the air tell the tales Of the brothers gone Desolation, devastation What a mess we made, when it all went wrong Jack goes from the helicopter to the ground as he looks for the center of the crater. Watching from the edge of the circus For the games to begin Gladiators draw their swords form their ranks for Armageddon "Any sign of it?" Vincentine asked. "No, you'd know if you saw it." Jack replied I'm nuclear I'm wild I'm breaking up inside A heart of broken glass Defiled Deep inside The abandoned child "Found it." Jack said. "Dig underneath. It'll be there." Earl replied. Standing on the edge of the underworld Looking at the abyss and I'm hoping for some miracle To breakout, to escape from all this Whispers in the air tell the tales of a life that's gone Desolation, devastation What a mess we made, when it all went wrong As Jack digs he shovels out a glowing object. "There it is, now. Grab it by the container, not your hand and quickly flip your had so it doesn't fall." Caris said. I'm nuclear I'm wild I'm breaking up inside A heart of broken glass Defiled Deep inside The abandoned child Jack raises his hand as an orange glowing stone is revealed. I'm nuclear I'm wild I'm breaking up inside A heart of broken glass Defiled Deep inside The abandoned child" Jack soon gets back up onto the helicopter, before taking off with the stone in their possession, the Antarctic they once knew was no more. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions